


Journey To You

by LoversnPeril7



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa, F/F, Fate, Inheritance, Music, Serendipity - Freeform, actress, movie star, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoversnPeril7/pseuds/LoversnPeril7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa Woods, a victim of the foster system, is just trying to pursue her dreams and on the night of her 18th birthday, she receives a letter that will change her entire life completely. Clarke Griffin is the biggest star of the decade and America’s sweetheart but after she is betrayed by her boyfriend, her path strays and she begins to get lost. One night, one song. Was it fate or just plain coincidence? </p><p>or</p><p>Lexa is an aspiring musician and happens upon an inheritance whereas Clarke is the actress of the decade and America's sweetheart. After being cheated on by her bf, she sets out on her own personal mission of finding her identity, the good and the bad. Music links the two and serendipity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enter Lexa Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All of the 100 characters belong to whomever they belong...they do NOT belong to me. Everybody else that you don't recognize is my very own...so don't steal them. Been having this idea for a while so hope you guys enjoy!!! This story is also on ffNET: https://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/11888822/1/Journey-To-You

**Chapter 01: Enter Lexa Woods**

_Unbelievable._

This entire situation must be a farce of some sort that the gods above created to spite me. For the entirety of my life, all 18 years of it, I have been tossed from family to family never having that type of foundation and now they tell me that I have an inheritance from my parents.

_Parents? I don’t even remember them._

From what I’ve been told, they were on their way from a business trip in London and their private jet was caught in the middle of a hurricane and was deemed dead the moment no bodies were found, only debris.

“Lexa…do you wish for me to come with you?”

My thoughts were interrupted by Gustus. His voice is so deep and intimidates most but having heard it for most of my life, I could hear the underlying concern. He is always protective of me. I don’t know how our relationship came to be but I will always be thankful for everything he has done.

Taking a deep breath and steeling my overly-hardened heart, I respond, “No Gus…I-I need to do this alone.”

The trek to my parent’s lawyer’s office was long and nerve racking. I really wasn’t sure what to expect. My hand reached the cold iron of the handle and with a breath, I opened the door. The room was overly large. It looked like one of those throne rooms that I would often see on TV shows like _Reign_ or _The Tudors_. It exuded an air of royalty and of high status and I knew that if I were to break anything, I would have to work night and day for the rest of my life just to pay it back.

The royal purple seeping through the seams of gold patterns are decorated over the vastness of the room. A vintage sofa sits under the rays of sunlight that peer through the window and if this doesn’t yell ‘Royalty’, then it must be the massive vintage Maplewood executive desk that spanned more than it should sitting in the middle but towards the furthest wall.

The man behind the desk wore a brown tweed three piece suit with a vibrant burgundy tie. His face was adorned by a five o’clock shadow which is what I believe most women would say handsome. But I wouldn’t know since I never felt any attraction towards the opposite sex in all my life.

“Miss Alexandra Woods, my name is Eric Hutcherson III, your late parents’ financial lawyer. I presume you have read the details within the letter that my firm has sent on your birthday?”

After shaking his hand, I nodded, keeping my distance and guard up but also relaxed a bit when I saw no look of malcontent in his eyes. He gestured for me to sit down and I did so.

_Whoa…this chair is comfy. I could fall asleep in this._

Noticing my shoulders relaxing, he let out a deep chuckle.

“Yes, these chairs are remarkably comfortable. I have seen that look on many of my clients’ faces.”

I felt a bit out of place knowing that he caught my lapse of character so I quickly shake it off and bring my walls back up.

“Yes I read them. You mentioned an inheritance?”

He nodded and opened one of the many folders that occupied his desk and took out a very thin pack of paper.

“Yes…your parents were able to leave behind a living trust as a precaution in case something like this was to happen. I’m going to read it out loud and if, at any point, you need elaboration, please just let me know.”

He looked at me waiting for my response. A part of me was terrified but I knew that in the end, things were going to change for me. After collecting my wits once more, I nod my consent.

He smiles briefly and then begins to sift through the papers.

“I, Nathanial Arthur Woods II and Alexandria Mason-Woods, hereby declare on this day, May 19th, 1998, being of sound mind, wish to grant the following to our daughter, Alexandra Marie Woods.

  1. **PROPERTY:** Our penthouse in midtown Manhattan, NY: 3,815 sq ft; 4 Bedrooms, 4.5 bath, Metropolitan Tower, including a separate studio unit as well. Penthouse amounts to $14,995,000. Address: 146 West 57th Street Apt: 77/78A New York, NY 10019.



Our Family home in Beverly Hills, CA: 7,430 sq ft; 6 bedrooms, 9 bathrooms, 0.46 acres. Family Home amounts to: $19,975,000. Address: 551 Chalette Dr. Beverly Hills, CA 90210.

The summer homes: Secret Cove in Kilauea, Kauai, Hawaii;--“

I couldn’t hear anymore at that point.

_$14M? $19M? Holy fuck._

And they had more homes in Hawaii, Miami, Paris, Barcelona, and some other places that I could not pronounce. I knew that my parents were rich but this was getting ridiculous. Apparently the summer homes are all very luxurious and very expensive with many zeroes that follow a ridiculous number and that I will also be getting paid since there are others who wish to rent those homes from me.

Eric must have seen the overwhelming look I had on my face because he took a moment to stop and offer me some water. I accept wholeheartedly and chug the cool liquid down my throat. Once my breathing was controlled, I chance a look at him.

“H-how rich were my parents? Because this is getting fucking ridiculous!”

He looked at me almost as if I grew another head and answered me.

“You don’t know, do you?”

He obviously saw how annoyed that question just made me because he continued on.

“Your parents were both CEOs of their own rightful companies. Your mother headed **ZION** , the leading Pharmaceuticals in Research and Appliances, the company that is used by multiple nations worldwide. They were also known to provide for under privileged nations without needing repayment. Your mother was the next Mother Theresa in terms of her views on peace as well as good natured.”

Wow. So my mom was pretty much a saint. I could tell from his apprehensive look on his face that he was waiting for me to process this information. Once again, annoyed, I gesture for him to move along.

“And your father…well he was the CEO of his own record company, **Grounders INC** , but he was known for his investments in almost everything. He has shares in companies that span from Electronics to Manufacturing to Fast Food. He was intelligent and every company he touched and invest in, it would skyrocket in terms of monetary avenues and stock market values. He was…”

I notice how Eric had become more somber and sad every time he mentioned one of my father’s feats.

“Were you close to him?”

The words came out of my mouth before I could even stop them. I watch Eric closely as the corner of his mouth lifted in a soft smile.

“Your dad and I…he was like a father to me. He mentored me during my days as just an intern at his main office and although I was just a lowly intern who was running around grabbing coffee and taking out everyone’s garbage, he took the time to bring me to his office and teach me the ropes. H-he became more than my boss…he became the father I never had.”

I felt for him right then. I never knew my father so to hear such things about him stirred something in my heart that I thought I had hidden away a long time ago.

“I’m sorry…it must be hard for you to…do this with me.”

Eric softly laughed and looked at me with a fond smile.

“You know…I can see him in you. As well as your mother. You look just like her but your eyes are just like your dad’s.”

The words warmed me without my knowing and I couldn’t help but feel the familiar sting of tears welling in my eyes. He quickly looked away and cleared his throat.

“Right…well it says here that you hold forty percent of the shareholders of both companies. Are you interested in taking over one of their businesses?”

I quickly shook my head.

“No, I don’t think I wish to get into business like that. I have my own dreams that I’d like to pursue.”

He nodded in understanding.

“Alright…well just in case you are wondering. Both companies are being led by people that your parents knew would treat it with outmost respect and diligence. And let me see here…its more properties that were listed for you as well as forms of transportation and…aha! Article VIII stating that your parents are leaving their trust funds to be in your name the moment you reached the age of eighteen. You have now inherited a balance of $798M not including the life insurance from both of your parents which were $60M a piece which, altogether, would equal a total of $918M. Would you like for us to place it in your current bank account or start a new one?”

_$918M????????_

As my eyes rolled back, the last I could hear was Eric frantically moving around the desk to reach me and yelling, “Miss Woods?! Miss Woods?!” before falling unconscious on the floor.

 


	2. Enter Clarke Griffin

**Chapter 02: Enter Clarke Griffin**

“Babe! I swear it wasn’t how it looked!”  


This was the fourteenth call this week. I didn’t know how else to tell the fucking bastard to fuck off and leave me alone.  


“So…what? You just happened to trip and your dick ended up in their mouths?! Was that not you filming the entire thing?!”  


I could practically hear him opening and closing his mouth like a gaping fish that was left out of the water for too long. Deciding to end this conversation once and for all, I allow myself to leave one more statement.  


“It’s over Finn. You can keep your hoes because this, what we were, is done. _Over_. Don’t call me. Don’t come near me _ever_ again.”  


I don’t even try to hear a reply before ending the call. I could feel the anger seeping through my veins as my fingers curled around the phone tightly.  


_Three years…three fucking years I was with that man._  


Three years I invested in that relationship, fighting friends and family alike who all told me what a douche Finn Collins really was.  


_The nerve of that guy._  


And now that I’m looking back, I can’t believe I allowed myself to believe every lie of how he was still filming in Vancouver or when he couldn’t come see me because he was sick when in actuality, he was actually sleeping around with anyone or anything that had a vagina.  


I could feel the bile start to rise through my throat before swallowing it back down. Tears start to form and I hit a breaking point; my arm cocks back before quickly pushing forth and a loud bang resonates in my room just as my door opens.  


“HOLY SHIT!”  


Raven instantly fell on her knees with her hands above her hand, scared to death at the possibility of being hit. The fury leaves my eyes quickly as I realized just how close my aim would have been if it were a few inches to the left.  


“Oh my god! Raven, I’m so sorry!”  


“Jesus Christ Griffin! I come in here to get you ready for Jimmy Kimmel and the first thing I get is a phone being thrown at me?!”  


The young Latina dramatically puts her hand over her heart as if she had suffered a heart attack, making me roll my eyes.  


“Well if you had to listen to your cheating ex-boyfriend try to lie his way back into your arms, you’d be making some sort of explosive device to throw at him instead of a phone.”  
I watch the shift of emotions on her face and smirked when I heard her say, “Yeah…that’s true.”  


Raven chuckled before taking a look at the damage of the hotel wall. Sighing briefly, she took out her own phone and started to make a call.  


“Hey…yeah it’s me. Look…we are going to have to tip extra for the stay…yeah…that prick called and made princess destroy her phone. Yeah…the wall next to the front door has a pretty nice-looking dent…”  


The rage I once had has now dissipated and the anxiety I usually get before interviews start to seep in. While Raven was busy on the phone, I move over to the closet and find the outfit I picked out earlier, taking it out from the hangers and setting it on the bed.  


Today was my first interview on TV since the scandal broke out. After screening some of the probable questions that Jimmy was going to ask me, it was inevitable that they were going to ask me about Finn so in order to distract the audience from my answers, Raven told me to go for an outfit that screamed ‘sex on fire’ and ‘I’m okay, a little hurt, but what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger’ type of vibe.  


Skin tight leather pants paired with a deep cut white flowing blouse coupled with my favorite leather jacket seemed to do the trick. The jacket was pretty much the extra needed item that screamed, ‘badass even when heartbroken’. And the cherry on top was a pair of scarlet red Louboutins to complete the outfit.  


As I finished dressing, Raven was just getting done with the phone.  


“Alright Princess! We need to get going already. The driver’s downstairs and we need to make it to the studio before traffic gets worse.”  


I nod as I quickly ruffled my hair and sprayed a bit of hair spray to help control my curls and let most of my hair rest over my right shoulder and then checked my makeup. Smoky eyeliner with a bit of blended navy eye shadow to help darken my blue irises was all I needed.  


Raven opened up the door as she watched me grab my clutch and silver aviators and we rushed out of my hotel room so we could make it on time at the studio.  


******At the studio*****  


“Clarke...every time we see you on TV or in the magazines, you never cease to have a smile on your face. And it suits you because you truly are one of the sweetest people I have ever met, sweetest.”  


The audience applauds heavily and I can’t help but smile genuinely at such a compliment.  


“Now…I know you’re here to promote your new movie, _The Dropship_ , but I have to ask…not just because it’s my job, but because as a fellow fan and I’m sure everyone wants to know, I’m a bit curious how you are taking all of this in. Because when the news came out, I’m pretty sure we were all very shocked but for you, it must’ve been an even bigger shock.”  


Remembering my usual acting mantra, I focus on keeping the emotions away from my face as I answer the question the way I’ve been practicing it.  


“Um…yes it was quite a shock when I learnt of it. I obviously questioned Finn and we talked and we ended up finding out that we had only been staying together due to the idea of us being together. You know, we grew up together within the same circle and he was my friend before we became a couple and I guess at some point, we became content with what we had. I will always have love for him and support him in his future endeavors but now, only as friends.”  


Jimmy looked at me incredulously while the audience ‘awed’ at my explanation.  


“So you mean to tell me, that America’s sweetheart didn’t try to rip him a new one?”  


I laughed quickly at his wit and shook my head.  


“I mean, you must’ve been angry…I mean, it’s hard to imagine you angry but you must’ve been livid at least.”  


I roll my eyes playfully at him.  


“Of course I was mad Jimmy…I mean, what kind of person would I be if I wasn’t at least angry for what he did?”  


The crowd goes wild when I flash them the trademark Griffin grin and the heartache that had settled in my heart, started to fade with every positive feedback I received from everyone. Knowing how limited my time was, I quickly move to change the subject.  


“Now enough of that boring story, my new movie is coming out in two weeks!!!”  


And the interview continued on and we even played a game where we (a member of the audience and I) would reenact one of the scenes from the movie in different accents, which made my day.  


_This is exactly why I’m doing what I do. Seeing their smiles…makes me feel alive._  


*****Back in the car*****  


“Good shit Griffin! The ratings were off the charts with that interview! Twitter is blowing up and you are the top trending top with **#ClarkeTheMerciful** at two hundred and fifty thousand tweets and counting.”  


I massage the muscles that connect my shoulders to my neck, humming softly as the ache began to wade away. While Raven spouted out more social media specs, I looked at the new phone that Raven got me during the interview and everything was backed up so it looked just like my old one. I couldn’t help but stare at the lock screen. The happy and head-over-heels in love person I saw didn’t reflect how I felt now. My eyes wander over to the other person. His raven locks peeked underneath a green trucker hat and his arms are wrapped around the other ‘me’ in the photo, grinning widely, and his smile looking eerily similar to my own.  


The hollow thud came back and it gripped at my heart. All of a sudden, the photo was barely visible anymore as tears started to form. At some point, Raven had stopped talking when she noticed my lack of participation in the conversation and I knew she had that look in her face. Her hands move forward to cup my face and her thumbs firmly wipe away the tears from falling without smudging any of my makeup.  


“I know it hurts Clarke…but he doesn’t deserve your tears. Remember what your dad always said: _Lover is never having to say you’re sorry._ You deserve better and it wasn’t your fault that this happened. This was on him…he did this to you. He hurt you…not the other way around.”  


My eyes look up at her and I lean in to hug her. She truly was the best friend anyone could ever have.  


“Thanks Ray-ray”  


I softly whispered in her embrace. She tightened her hold around me for a sec before wiping the excess tears and giving me my bag to reapply the makeup that was messed up.  


“Alright! Enough with the sappiness! O called while you were gone and we are meeting her at Polis for some well-deserved alcoholic beverages and potential one-night stands!”  


That last comment made me laugh out loud. Of course she would think that…only Raven would.  


“Alright then Reyes! Lead the way and let’s show everyone why New York is the city that never sleeps!!!”  


_Finn may have hurt me deeply but I can’t let that drown me. I need to learn how to be my own person again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked that! Now remember, this is a slow burn so its going to take a bit to get to the clexa parts but I swear i will be good to you! The next chapter is probably going to consist of multiple POVs as well as time jumps. Thanks for reading and I posted up some pics to show certain stuff on my tumblr so if you want visuals, check it out!  
> tumblr: loversnperil7.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's that for now!! Hope you guys enjoyed!!! Pls drop a comment/kudos/follow/bookmark?? Sorry I'm new to this!  
> If you want to see pics related to the story, check out my tumblr: loversnperil7.tumblr.com


End file.
